Robinstar: The Prophesized
by Presea12390
Summary: Robinstar is the leader of RiverClan. He must face many dangers, adventures, and more. What will he do when ThunderClan threatens to wipe out RiverClan forever? Please review
1. Chapter 1

1

Robinstar sat up in his den, yawning. The dawn light was creeping through the entrance, and he stepped out into the sunlight, looking around the clearing.

The cats who had been assigned dawn patrol were just heading out of the camp. Robinstar nodded to the cats as he walked past them, naming each in his head. His deputy, Silverheart, had chosen Orangeflow to lead the patrol, and Forlornpaw, Berryflight and Stormclaw accompany him. Robinstar thought it was a good selection of strong warriors since they were having troubles with the ThunderClan cats.

ThunderClan had been coming over the border and had been stealing prey, even though it was new-leaf. Prey was becoming more plentiful and Robinstar thought ThunderClan should have plenty of prey without having to try and steal RiverClan's. Before the patrol left, he said to Orangeflow, "Renew the scent markers by the ThunderClan border. If you see a patrol, don't hesitate to attack." Orangeflow nodded and told this to the rest of the patrol. They headed out into the forest. Robinstar turned back and headed back into his den to think.

Once inside his den, Robinstar thought of making more kits apprentices. RiverClan was short warriors since Leaf-bare. Many warriors, kits, and even apprentices had died because of the long spout of Greencough that spread through camp. Robinstar had lost his 3rd life to the Greencough.

Robinstar knew that Aspenfeather's kits were nearly 6 moons old, and thought it was time he asked if they could become apprentices. She had 5 strong kits that were needed as warriors and apprentices. And Cryingflower and Aspenfeather both said that Featherkit would make a good medicine cat, for her love of helping the other smaller kits in the nursery. Robinstar got up to head to the nursery and ask about holding the ceremony at Sunhigh.

As Robinstar padded across the clearing, he noticed thee dawn patrol was back. Orangeflow said nothing was out of the ordinary, and that ThunderClan's scents were stale. Robinstar nodded and headed into the nursery.

Aspenfeather looked up sleepily as Robinstar entered. "What is it, Robinstar?" She asked, sitting up, curling her tail over her 5 kits as they scampered up to a sitting position.

"I was wondering if your kits are ready, and old enough, to become apprentices. We desperately need new warriors, and now would be a good time to train some." Robinstar replied, watching as the kits stared at their paws, heads bowed in respect to their leader.

Aspenfeather looked down at her kits. One of them, a dark gray tom with a black belly, rose to his paws. "I think we're ready. I've been ready the day I opened my eyes. I'll be the best warrior RiverClan has!"

Aspenfeather purred, "Of course you will be, Stonekit. I'm sure you'll learn a lot."

Robinstar purred also. Then he asked, "Would you like to come into my den to discuss mentors for them?"

Aspenfeather nodded. Starflight, a young queen with 2 kits, rose and told Aspenfeather she'd watch her kits while she was gone. Aspenfeather purred her thanks, and headed towards Robinstar's den. Robinstar headed in after her.

After they were both inside, Robinstar began, "Now, I think you said that one of your kits was medicine cat suitable? Cryingflower has been saying she needs a new apprentice."

Aspenfeather nodded, "Featherkit has been going to Cryingflower everyday to help her mix herbs, and occasionally Cryingflower takes her outside to gather some herbs. Featherkit already knows more than me about herbs!"

Robinstar was pleased, "Then I think we both agree Cryingflower's next apprentice will be Featherkit?"

"Yes, Robinstar."

"Good, and about your other kits. I believe that Berryflight could not mentor these kits though, since they are kin. Is that agreed?"

"Yes, I think that Brightflash wouldn't be hard enough in training his own kits, and Berryflight might feel the same about them being her nieces and nephews."

Robinstar nodded, "I will give one apprentice to Freeheart, she in needs of an apprentice since Brightflash in now a warrior, and even has his own apprentice. I believe I will mentor one of your kits, I will make Fernpaw and Forlornpaw warriors, they are overdue for their ceremonies, and one of them can take on an apprentice. And the last kit can go to Stumpystep. He's never had an apprentice and it will be good for him to learn. Is this alright with you?"

"Perfectly fine, Robinstar, thank you. All my kits have been dying to be apprentices, especially Stonekit."

"That's good to hear, I am sure he'll become a strong warrior."

Aspenfeather nodded, bowed her head, and backed out of the den, heading back to the nursery. Robinstar quickly caught up with her. "I will hold the meeting at sunset instead, so the new warriors will have time to sit their vigil. Then I will have time to talk to the cats who will become mentors." Aspenfeather nodded once more, and went into the nursery.

Robinstar looked around the camp to find one for the cats who were going to mentor an apprentice. He soon saw the 2 apprentices about to become warriors, Fernpaw and Forlornpaw and padded up to them.

"Hello, Forlornpaw, Fernpaw. I have a question I wish to ask you." Robinstar said, sitting down in front of them.

"Sure, Robinstar, what is it?" Forlornpaw asked uneasily. She shifted her wait and glanced at Robinstar with nervousness.

"I was wondering if you 2 were ready to become warriors. I've already asked your mentors, and they said yes. And also, I would like just one of you to take on the job of mentoring one of Aspenfeather's kits. They are going to be named at sunset, as will you when you become warriors, if you choose to be."

"Of course we're ready!" Fernpaw sprang to her paws. "I've been waiting for this forever! Which one of us will take the apprentice though?"

"That is up to you to decide. I'll give you until Sunhigh to decide, and if you can't by then I will choose for you."

The 2 nodded and started whispering to each other nervously. Robinstar walked round; look for the 2 cats he hadn't talked to yet, Freeheart and Stumpystep. He saw Stumpystep sitting right next to Freeheart. He padded up to them, and told them about having an apprentice each of their own. They both agreed, and Robinstar looked at the sky. It was Sunhigh, and the 2 young cats were padding up to him.

Forlornpaw reached him first. "We have decided who will take on the apprentice. I will, and Fernpaw said she'd help me train the apprentice if I needed it, and if you agreed."

"That's fine, thank you." Robinstar nodded his head and retreated to his den to think.

Soon, sunset was approaching. Robinstar padded out of his den, and jumped onto the tree branch that overhung in the clearing, with his den being a hole in the tree made by a woodpecker who found a hollow tree a while ago.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Robinstar watched as the cats slid out of their dens. Forlornpaw and Fernpaw were both groomed thoroughly, and were both looking proud.

Robinstar began, as the final of the Clan gathered, "We have a couple of apprentices that need to become warriors, and some kits ready to be apprenticed. Forlornpaw, Fernpaw, come here." The 2 she-cats scampered to the base of the branch. "Do you both promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," they both said together, neither of their voices cracking or shaky.

"Then may StarClan watch over you. Forlornpaw from this day forward you will be known as Forlornwing. StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence." Robinstar rested his head upon her head, and she licked his shoulder respectfully in turn. Forlornwing stepped back and let Fernpaw stand next.

"Fernpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Fernstep. StarClan honors your courage and enthusiasm." He rested his muzzle on Fernstep, and she licked his shoulder. The 2 new warriors stepped back, looking down at their Clan with new pride.

"Now, before these new warriors sit their vigil," Robinstar said as the yowling of Forlornwing's and Fernstep's names ceased, "We have apprentices to appoint. Gingerkit, Spicekit, Featherkit, Stonekit, and Lionkit, come here." The 5 kits scampered to the base of the branch as the 2 new warriors stepped down. Stonekit had a look of determination cross his face, and the rest of them looked very excited.

"Gingerkit, from now until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gingerpaw, and your mentor will be Freeheart. Freeheart, you have not had an apprentice since Brightflash, and he has become a fine warrior. I trust you will pass all you know to this young cat."

"Yes, Robinstar," Freeheart said. Gingerpaw trotted of the branch and skidded to a stop in front of Freeheart. Gingerpaw reached up and touched noses with Freeheart.

"Spicekit, from now until your receive your warrior name, you will be Spicepaw. Stumpystep shall mentor you. Stumpystep, you are a young warrior, but expierence, and I know you will try your hardest and train Spicepaw well."

"Of course, Robinstar, I will do my best," Stumpystep guided Spicepaw into the crowd of cats after they had touched noses.

Featherkit, you will be known as Featherpaw, and for now, until Cryingflower died, you will be her apprentice. Cryingflower, you have been in need of an apprentice for a while now, and we have all come to a decision that Featherpaw is a good choice."

"Yes, Robinstar, thank you." Cryingflower gently touched noses with the young she-cat, and guided her back to her spot.

Lionkit, you are now going to be Lionpaw, and your mentor will be Forlornwing. Forlornwing, you have been a great apprentice and have shown great ability, and I trust you to pass down all you learned from Orangeflow to your new apprentice."

Forlornwing just nodded, and touched noses with her new apprentice, her eyes shining. Robinstar thought he could hear Lionpaw already bombing Forlornwing with questions.

"And now, finally, Stonekit, you are now going to be Stonepaw. And I will be your mentor." Stonepaw's eyes showed no sign of excitement, except when Robinstar padded up to him, and touched his nose gently. His eyes betrayed his fear and excitement of being the leader's apprentice. It meant you would have to work extra hard to impress the leader, and get a new respect no other cat got. "Stonepaw, you've shown great ability, and I will put you to the test."

The cats below congratulated the cats, and then Robinstar began again, "now, tonight the 2 new warriors, Forlornwing and Fernstep, will guard the camp until dawn, as part of Clan tradition, to give the rest of the Clan a good night's sleep. And they shall hold the vigil in silence."

Then Robinstar jumped down to signal the end of the meeting, and he went over to Stonepaw. There was still a little light left in the forest, and he wanted to take Stonepaw out to see the territory.

"Stonepaw," he called his apprentice over to him, "I am going to take you out in the forest."

Stonepaw sat up, his eyes bearing excitement, and he padded behind Robinstar. He could already tell Stonepaw would be a fine warrior, maybe one of the best. Most apprentices would be running ahead of their mentor.

"Now, can you tell me what you scent?" Robinstar asked as he stopped near the Great Pine. Stonepaw scented the air, and his pelt bristled. "I think I smell an enemy Clan." Stonepaw hissed lowly.

Alerted, Robinstar scented the air. Stonepaw was right! There was fresh ThunderClan scent in the air. "Get down!" Robinstar hissed, pushing Stonepaw down with his tail. Soon, he heard 3 ThunderClan cats come out of the bushes in RiverClan territory. They had crossed the rover and came to RiverClan territory!

"Wait hold on!" Yowled one of the ThunderClan cats, "I think I scent RiverClan!"

"Well no kidding," snorted a black tom with gray paws. "We're in RiverClan territory."

"I know, that, but-" But before the pale brown tom finished, Robinstar appeared out of the bushes.

"I think you do know you are in RiverClan's territory." He growled, baring his teeth and hissing.

The black tom snorted again. "3 against one. Who's gonna win?" He muttered.

Robinstar narrowed his eyes. "I suggest you leave. Now."

"Make us," the black tom sneered. "We came here under our leader's orders, to steal your prey, and that's what we will do."

Just then Stonepaw jumped out of the bushes and jumped on the nearest cat, a small white she-cat.

"Stonepaw!" Robinstar yowled as he jumped on the she-cat. "What are you doing?! I told you to stay down!"

Stonepaw appeared not to hear. He was clawing at the she-cat with his hind paws, making blood well up from her thick white coat, staining her pelt.

Robinstar padded up to the screeching apprentices and grabbed Stonepaw's scruff. He threw him off, more surprised than shocked. Stonepaw hadn't even been taught yet and he displayed great fighting skills.

The black tom stared at Robinstar in shock, and then looked at the white she-cat. She was bleeding from scratches, but had nothing to serious.

"Toadclaw, Heartpaw, attack!" The tom spat, leaping at Robinstar. Heartpaw launched herself at Stonepaw. Toadclaw leaped next to the black tom.

Robinstar lounged at Toadclaw's hind leg, and bit down. Toadclaw let out a yowl and lurched backwards. He limped away from Robinstar, and over to the ThunderClan border. The other tom hissed and hit Robinstar's tail. Robinstar hissed in pain and rage and twisted, swiping the tom's ear with his claws. The tom spat and lunged for his throat. Robinstar barely managed to avoid this attack, and then bit his leg. The tom howled, but yet he stayed in battle, lunging once more, and managing to swipe at Robinstar's flank, causing it to bleed. Robinstar narrowed his eyes and launched himself at the cat. He caught his tail and bit hard. The black tom wheeled around, running back to ThunderClan. Stonepaw was chasing the young she-cat as far as the border, and Robinstar called him back.

"Stonepaw! I think you gave her enough wounds to remember not to come to RiverClan again."

Stonepaw nodded, his muzzle bleeding from a scratch but otherwise unharmed. Robinstar nodded to him and led the way back to camp, on the way talking. "You did a very god job today Stonepaw. That was your first battle and you fought off an apprentice twice your size! You'll be a great warrior, and maybe even leader one day."

Stonepaw seemed to grow taller at his praise, and shook his muzzle, spraying blood everywhere, and then he swiped a paw over his muzzle, cleaning the wound. Now it looked as if Stonepaw hadn't fought at all. Robinstar's tail was bleeding, and so was his flank, but other than that he was unharmed.

When they got back to camp, Forlornwing and Fernstep stared at them in shock, and Robinstar shook his head. He told Stonepaw to go to the den and find a nest to sleep in and get some rest. Robinstar headed to his own den to get some rest.


	2. Chapter 2

2

When Robinstar awoke, the light was streaming in through his den. He sat up groggily and scented the air. He could smell a storm coming. He padded out of his den. It was already nearing Sunhigh, and he could see the clouds darkening. He wanted to take Stonepaw out before the storm hit. He searched around and saw Stonepaw eating fresh-kill with his sisters, Spicepaw and Gingerpaw. Robinstar padded over.

"Stonepaw, I want to take you out and show you how to hunt before the storm hits. Are you ready now?" Robinstar asked, glancing at the sky again. The clouds were coming in fast.

Stonepaw nodded, jumped up and waited for Robinstar to lead the way. Robinstar headed out into the forest with a nod to the guards, Freeheart and Fernstep.

Once in the forest, Robinstar halted. He scented the air, and smelled a faint scent of mouse. He told Stonepaw, "Scent the air, and tell me what you can smell," Stonepaw obeyed, and looked at Robinstar.

"I think it's…" Stonepaw broke off, sniffing further, "I smell a faint scent of mouse, along with some water vole."

Robinstar nodded, impressed. "Now, the best way to stalk a mouse is to get down like this," Robinstar crouched into a hunting position.

Stonepaw nodded, and crouched down like Robinstar. He nodded, and then placed his paw on his tail to lower it.

"You're prey will see your tail before you can catch it," he explained, and then nodded. "Now, can you try and catch the mouse?"

Stonepaw nodded, determined. He crouched again, and crept forward. He pounced soon, and he came back empty pawed. Robinstar saw the mouse run towards him, and he caught it with a swipe of his paw.

"Good try," Robinstar said, "Next time try keeping your paws lighter on the ground. That way the mouse won't feel your paw steps. But you still got it," He said, holding up the mouse.

"But I didn't actually catch it," Stonepaw pointed out.

"True, but we still got some fresh-kill for the Clan." Robinstar paused, scenting the air. Mouse. "Watch," Robinstar crouched down, and padded lightly forward. Soon, he pounced and finished off the mouse with a quick bite.

"See, you need to travel lightly, so the mouse doesn't feel you. And when you're stalking a bird, you need to be very quiet so it doesn't hear you. Squirrels are like mice, and voles are like birds and mice. You need to step lightly and quietly when stalking them." Robinstar explained after he dropped the mouse.

Stonepaw nodded, and then Robinstar watched Stonepaw jump as a rumble of thunder shook the ground.

"We'd better get back to camp," Robinstar muttered as a flash of lightning struck somewhere. He grabbed the 2 mice and nosed Stonepaw in front of him. Stonepaw ran ahead, and Robinstar was not far behind. They made it back to camp, panting, just as another rumble shook the forest. Robinstar dropped the mice on the fresh-kill pile and ran to his den, yowling over his shoulder for the cats to get out of the rain that was now coming down very hard. Fernstep and Freeheart ran into the warriors den, shaking their pelts.

Robinstar crouched at the entrance to his den, waiting for the rain to pass. He scented the air and then froze. He scented enemy warriors! He turned quickly, his pelt bristling. What he saw was shocking. There, in the back of his den, were 3 kits. They were dripping wet and mewing pitifully. He could barely hear the kits, as another rumble shook the camp. He couldn't see as another lightning blazed through the forest, blinding him for a little. He turned to the entrance and saw a pale brown pelt disappear out of his den. He yowled loud enough for his Clan to hear, and they all came running out of their dens. Surrounding the brown tom, Robinstar recognized him from yesterday as Toadclaw, the cat who attacked him and Stonepaw.

Robinstar hissed, RiverClan cats surrounding the ThunderClan cat. "What are you doing here?" He spat, glaring t the tom.

Toadclaw crouched down, shaking from cold and fear. "My kits, I feel, are no longer safe in ThunderClan, and I thought RiverClan would be able to take care of my kits better. My mate died, and Sandstar sentence them to death, so he does not have to risk over-tiring our other queens by making them have to feed my kits. Violetclaw would have never wanted her kits to be shunned from the Clan because they had no mother…" Toadclaw's voice died down, his whole body shaking, his pelt dripping wet.

Robinstar turned to a nearby queen, Starflight. "Can you take in 3 more kits?"

Starflight nodded, "I have plenty of milk to give to these kits, since it is almost Greenleaf."

Robinstar nodded, and Freeheart trotted into his den and retrieved one of the kits, a brown and white she-cat. Silverheart padded in after her, getting the 2nd kit, a black tom, and Starflight went in, coming out with the third, a light gray tom. Starflight trotted ahead of the other 2 cats and went into the nursery, Freeheart and Silverheart followed.

Now Robinstar turned back to Toadclaw, "Tell me the whole story."

Toadclaw looked up at him, another flash of lightning lighting the sky. Toadclaw flinched as the thunder once again shook the forest. "It all happened when Violetclaw, my mate, went out into the forest with me yesterday, after the battle with you. She was by a tree, and all of a sudden, the tree fell down on her. She was dead. I was shocked, and I managed to get her body from under the tree. I took her body back to camp, and we mourned her like a normal Clan. Then, after she was buried, Sandstar announced we could no longer take care of the kits, and was going to kill them today at dusk. I took my kits out of camp, hoping that another Clan could take them in…" Toadclaw stopped, and looked around the Clan, his eyes wide with fear. "I don't care what you do with me; I just want my kits to be safe. Send me back to ThunderClan; let me join your Clan, whatever. I just want my kits to be safe from Sandstar." Toadclaw straightened, looking at Robinstar.

Robinstar sighed. He thought it over in his head. He knew that ThunderClan would accuse one of the Clans for stealing kits. But he didn't want innocent kits to suffer. After a while, he replied, "I don't want kits to suffer, and as long as Starflight can take care of them, we will keep the kits. And as long as you don't do anything stupid to betray my trust, you can stay in RiverClan if you please. But if you place one paw out of step, you're out." Robinstar looked at Toadclaw with narrowed eyes. He watched as Toadclaw bowed his head in respect.

"I understand Robinstar. I promise I won't do anything wrong, and if I do, I'll leave." Toadclaw looked at Robinstar with respect.

Robinstar nodded, and then turned to Silverheart, "Lead him to the warrior's den. Make sure he's comfortable, and I'll tell Cryingflower to come in soon." Silverheart nodded, and guided Toadclaw with her tail on his shoulders.

Robinstar noted that the raining was coming to a slow drizzle. The lightning was gone now, and only faint rumbles echoed across the sky. Robinstar trotted into Cryingflower's den, where he saw Featherpaw asleep in her nest and Cryingflower alert and awake, looking at Robinstar as he came in, her pelt wet from being outside with the rest of RiverClan.

"Cryingflower, can you go into the warriors den and check on the new warrior? Toadclaw is his name. You know the story; I assume you were in the clearing?" Robinstar asked, looking at Cryingflower. Cryingflower nodded, grabbed some herbs, and trotted away into the rain. By now the rain had stopped, and it was dusk. He slowed to a walk when he neared his den, and padded in. He curled up in his nest and went to sleep.


End file.
